


The Tale of the Lost Pumpkin

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Day, Halloween AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Kuroko can't find anymore his familiar and his friends helps him in his quest.[Short Halloween Story - AoKuro + KagaKi - pre relationship]





	The Tale of the Lost Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very early for next Halloween. Happy AoKuro day!

** 1\. The Sorcerer who lost his Pumpkin **

Himuro Tatsuya couldn’t tell who was knocking at his door. However, his surprise to see who walked all the way to the Devils Pit to reach his house left him speechless: not every day Murasakibara Atsushi left the Sorcerers Forest and went further than necessary to purchase the ingredients to create his sweets.

“Atsushi, what happened?”

Murasakibara was huge and his pointy black and purple hat made him seem even taller.

“Muro-chin. A friend of mine needs help.” He talked with his usual bored voice. “You are nosey, so you know everything about everyone.”

Himuro felt for a second the need to check if his pitchfork was as sharp as the last time he used it on a human. He forced a smile. “Not nosey, just informed, Atsushi. Please, come in and tell me more.”

Murasakibara nodded and looked besides him. “See, Kuro-chin? He can help you.”

It was quite bizarre seeing Murasakibara glancing down and talking at the void. Himuro’s long red tail swung from left to right and he slightly tilted his head, peeking outside the door. That was the day of the surprises for him: he wondered how he couldn’t have noticed before that right next to Murasakibara was standing a very small Sorcerer. Probably he didn’t because his head didn’t even reach Murasakibara’s shoulder. Himuro told that to himself but didn’t quite believe it. It seemed like his presence was feeble as a gust of wind.

The Sorcerer made a small bow, and the huge hat danced on his head.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am a Sorcerer. Pardon for the trouble.”

“Ah… no trouble at all.” Himuro smiled. “Come in. I stole some nice tea from the Human World the other day.”

Himuro’s place was comfortable and wide enough for two people. The light and warmth came from the eternal fires burning into the pit, long flames which vibrated with unnatural life and ignited life itself in that place swallowed by earth. Kuroko would have found interesting observing the Pit and trying to figure out the functioning behind those natural events so different from the one occurring in the forest he lived in. But none of that, nor the flames, nor the darkness painted with orangish clouds, managed to win over his anxious state of mind. He looked at the steam floating from his cup.

“I’ve lost my Pumpkin.” Kuroko spoke looking at Himuro. “I went with Murasakibara for the harvest of some plants, as we do every month. Nigou wasn’t at home. He’s never escaped.”

“He went so far that you cannot trace him, huh?”

Kuroko nodded. “I don’t really know what to do. Murasakibara-kun told me you could help me.”

Murasakibara has his mouth filled with lava biscuits, but still managed to talk. “Yes, because he knows everything about everyone.”

“Don’t make me look like I don’t mind my business, Atsushi.”

Murasakibara gulped down the sweets he was munching. “You don’t mind your business, Muro-chin.”

Even if the pitchfork was closer than before, Himuro resisted at the temptation of using it on Murasakibara.

“Well, I don’t know anything about a Pumpkin, but I heard that one of the human Exorcists who live here captured a creature.”

Kuroko paled. Murasakibara shrugged.

“See? You’re nosey.”

With a quick move, Himuro grabbed the bowl of biscuits from the table. “I guess it is enough biscuits for today, don’t you think, Atsushi?”

“Ah… but I was kidding, Muro-chin.”

** 2\. A young man and his dog **

A human built a small church somewhere in the Desolated Lands. There were few humans who could trespass the edges of the world without dying and even less who decided to settle there. Everyone wondered why a human would leave their world to live in a place dominated by dust, night and silence.

“We should knock at the door.” Himuro said. “I’m a Devil and probably there’s a barrier around the church.”

Murasakibara grumbled. “Well, it’s not my Pumpkin which is missing.” He looked at Kuroko. “It has to be Kuro-chin.”

Kuroko nodded. “Of course. I’m going.”

He adjusted his hat, then his long coat. After he checked that the small bag hanging from his belt was at its place, he took one step forward. And tripped on his own coat. Murasakibara didn’t even flinch, while Himuro didn’t know how to react.

“…everything okay?”

Kuroko stood up, his nose was bleeding. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“…no, you aren’t.” Himuro handed him a tissue. “Atsushi, let’s go with him.”

Murasakibara sighed, but he followed them.

If the desert was silent, the church wasn’t. Someone from inside was cackling, and a second voice was trying to make it stop blurting severe orders. Kuroko knocked at the door, and whoever was in there, stopped talking.

“Muro-chin.”

“What’s wrong, Atsushi?”

“You said there was a barrier here, but you’re perfectly fine. You’re a liar.”

“There could have been one. I checked before-hand.”

Murasakibara gave him a suspicious glance, but then decided that explanation was fine.

As the door opened, they saw the last creature they expected to find there. Long horns and tail matching Himuro’s, a frilly apron and a piece of cloth covering the red hair.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Eh? Kuroko! What are you doing so far from home?!”

“I should be the one asking. Why are you into a church?”

“Well–”

Kagami was cut off by a voice coming from behind him.

“What’s going on here?”

The Exorcist. He was dressed as a priest, had green hair and a pair of glasses. Kuroko, Murasakibara and Himuro wondered if the bandage around the fingers of his left hand had something to do with his mystic powers.

Kuroko bowed. “I am sorry to disturb you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to make your acquaintance.”

Himuro was about to tell Kuroko there was no need for introductions but stayed silent when the Exorcist bowed himself.

“My name is Midorima Shintarou, the pleasure is mine.”

“We are looking for a friend of mine.”

Midorima adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Is this idiot your friend?”

“Yes, but it’s not him we are looking for.”

Kagami snorted. “Hey! You’ve just called me idiot!”

“Because you are one.” Midorima cut him with a cold voice. “Describe me this friend of yours.”

“He is a Pumpkin. It’s similar to what humans call dogs.”

Everyone noticed the bizarre jolt which animated Midorima. Kuroko felt a rising warm hope filling his chest, as the face of the young man was silently telling that he exactly knew who they were looking for.

“I think your research ends here.” Midorima nodded with a solemn gesture of his head. “In fact, the one you call Pumpkin–”

“Actually, his name is…”

“–is here in my house. And I’m glad you are here to retrieve him.”

“Why?”

“Because this way, there’ll be someone paying for the damages he made to my house!”

Kagami opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but Midorima stormed back into the house before he could explain himself. However, he was fast enough to block Kuroko before he could follow him.

“Uhm, Kuroko, the _dog_ Midorima is talking about isn’t–”

“Here!” Midorima appeared again and tugged the end of a purple stole long enough to wrap around the whole body of a creature who, despite the dog ears and tail, wasn’t Nigou. “Take your dog back!”

“I’m not a dog!” The creature replied with a laugh. “I told you, I’m Takao, I’m a werewolf!”

Kuroko nodded. “He’s not the one I’m looking for. Thank you for the help.” He gave his back to Midorima and walked away. Himuro and Murasakibara followed him. Kagami remained behind and looked at Midorima’s lost expression: everything happened so fast that he didn’t have time to react.

“W-what does it mean?”

“I think it means that now you have a pet.” Kagami replied, a bit uncertain.

Takao frowned. “Hey! I’m a great predator! Everyone fears me!”

“You had your head stuck in my cupboard trying to steal my food!” Midorima’s words were sharper than a blade.

Kagami massaged the back of his head. “Well… I finished my task here, so I guess I’ll go too.”

“No, wait!” Midorima turned to him, tending an arm, however, Kagami was already running towards his friends. At his side, Takao laughed.

“Hey Shin-chan, I guess it’s just you and me now!”

Midorima wondered if he could just burn down his own house.

** 3\. Castle in the desert **

“So, you’re saying that…” Kuroko was trying to summarize Kagami’s story. “…Midorima tried to exorcise you, then Takao sneaked into the house trying to steal some food but got stuck and freed a sealed demon in the process, right?”

“That demon must be the creature he captured.” Himuro guessed talking aloud.

Kagami nodded. “Yes. I managed to defeat it but ruined the living room in the process. I felt sort of sorry, so I stopped to clean it a bit.”

Himuro smiled. “You’re too good to be a devil, Taiga.”

“But thanks to this, he overheard Takao saying that the he saw a small dog with two Vampires.” Kuroko was walking faster than usual. “The description is Nigou’s.”

“Probably it’s him. But don’t put all your hopes into it.” Himuro pointed out. “Maybe it’s a dog from the human world. Vampires like to go there, suck some blood and bring back some souvenirs.”

Kuroko nodded. “I know.”

“But luckily we know who the Vampires may be.” Himuro made a chuckle towards Kagami. “Right, Taiga?”

Kagami replied with a low groan.

“What’s wrong, Kagami-kun?”

Himuro smiled at Kagami, but he looked at the other side. “You see, Kuroko-kun–” But he didn’t have time to explain, as the reply appeared in front of them.

A blond Vampire stood fiercely between them and the castle behind him, his eyes glimmered of a malicious yellow light. He smirked.

“I wonder what you are doing…” His voice was low and dangerous, and Kuroko was afraid they wouldn’t have passed so easily. “…trespassing into my…” At least until the Vampire looked at Kagami. The words died inside his mouth, opened in a silent stunned stare. “Kagamicchi?”

Kagami looked like he would have rather gone back and kept being Midorima’s maid. “Hi, Kise…”

Kise dashed forward, both arms tended in front of him. However, Kagami was fast enough to shift aside, and he landed on the dusty soil. But Kise stood up right after he smacked his whole body on the ground: the mysterious and attractive expression changed into a silly childish smile, and he was almost unrecognizable.

“Kagamicchi! You came to meet with me!”

“Uhm, actually…”

Himuro stepped in. “Kagami needs your help, Kise.”

At those words, Kise nodded. “Of course! Everything you need!”

The vibes of menace which surrounded him as he appeared, vanished into the air. The threat on their path turned into an ally in less than a second. Kuroko and Murasakibara glanced at each other.

“Muro-chin, what happens?”

“Nothing particular, Atsushi. Kise was starving and Taiga was passing by, so he decided to give him some of his blood. But it seems like Taiga’s blood is really delicious, because Kise is chasing him since then.” Himuro massaged his chin. “Mabe I should try to drink some of Taiga’s blood too…”

Murasakibara made a disgusted grimace. “Don’t do it. I bet Kagami’s blood is sick.”

“I heard you, Murasakibara!” Kagami growled.

Kuroko gave Kagami a dead stare. “Kagami-kun, stop helping other people and let them die alone.”

“This means I shouldn’t help you now?”

“No. We are friends, you have to help me.”

“You’ve got nerves, huh?!”

Despite he was taller, bigger and more dangerous, Kuroko didn’t flinch in front of his glare. The idea of not helping Kuroko didn’t even slightly touch Kagami’s brain, even if his friend made him angry whenever he had the chance.

He turned to Kise but was taken aback as he saw him slightly blushing like a human girl at that unexpected eye contact. “Uhm… Kise, we’re looking for a pumpkin and from the description it seems like one of the Vampires seen with him was you.”

“Pumpkin…? You mean the dog with blue eyes Aominecchi brought home?”

Murasakibara nodded. “Maybe it’s Nigou. Hey, Kuro-chin, you heard him?” He looked at his side, but Kuroko wasn’t there. He glanced at the other side, but he wasn’t there either. At last, he looked behind, but there was only the desolated barren landscape. “Uh-oh.” He tilted his head. “Kuro-chin disappeared…”

Kagami turned back and looked at the empty space near him, where Kuroko was standing until few seconds before. “What?!”

** 4\. Flames and candles **

The corridors of the castle were cold, high and empty. Hearing his own steps echoing in the silence, for being one who managed to walk around without making the slightest noise, was unsettling for Kuroko. However, he kept exploring surrounded by his tiny blue will-o’-wisps dancing in circles to give him light and warmth.

When he reached a crossroad of corridors, and had to decide among three different ways, Kuroko heard Nigou. He barked twice and then nothing more. Too little for Kuroko to follow his voice, yet, that meant he was close enough to be traced. Kuroko followed the trail of his flames, which stopped rotating around him and created a path appearing one in front of the other and disappearing as soon as he passed over them.

They lead Kuroko into a huge old library. On the dusty floor he recognized, among the footsteps of a person, the tiny traces of Nigou’s paws. Kuroko walked fast between the corridor made by the endless shelves covered in cobwebs, helped by the light of many candles floating near the ceiling.

“Okay, no. Let’s do it again.” A firm voice coming from behind some shelves surprised him, and Kuroko stopped. “You have to stop on the place you come from.” Silence. Kuroko was sure he could hear Nigou’s pants. “No! Don’t bring me the ball! I–” The voice exhaled. “Okay, we’ll play a bit more, okay?”

Nigou barked. He was happy.

As Kuroko turned around the corner, he saw Nigou. He could never mistake his fur, his eyes and the pumpkin grown around his small cute head. He was sitting on the floor and wagging his tail. On the opposite side of a huge map in front of him, sitting with his legs crossed, a vampire was holding a ball into his right hand.

“Ready?”

Nigou nodded.

The vampire threw the ball down an aisle of the library, Kuroko heard it bounce three times before Nigou grabbed it and scampered back to jump on the Vampire’s lap.

“Good boy.” The Vampire chuckled patting his head. “Now, tell me where you come from.”

Kuroko made some steps forward. “Nigou.”

As fast as he caught the ball, Nigou pointed his eyes at Kuroko and run towards him to be held into his arms. Kuroko let him brush his snout against his right ear.

“Nigou, you made me worry.” He looked at him into the eyes. “Why did you escape?”

“So he is yours.” The Vampire voice changed. He stood up and looked down at Kuroko, showing a bored disappointment. “He came here and disturbed me. I needed to get rid of him as soon as possible.”

The change was as wonderful as the one the Vampire named Kise went through. From a kind expression filled with amusement, his face stiffened into a cold haughty glare which was meant to frighten him. However, Kuroko deadpanned him. “I saw you playing with him.”

The Vampire didn’t find anything useful to reply. He looked away long enough for the blush on his face to disappear.

“Well, now you can go.” He insisted on keeping a bored tone of voice. “I have stuff to do.”

Kuroko looked around. “You don’t come here often, right?”

“Why do you care?”

“There seem to be a lot of ancient books. May I check them, if that doesn’t bother you?” Kuroko raised Nigou. “I’ll bring him too, so you can play.” As to emphasize his words, Nigou barked.

“We weren’t playing! I was distracting him because he is bothersome!” The Vampire crossed his arms. “Whatever, nobody comes in the library anyway…”

“Then, see you tomorrow.”

“What?! Tomorrow? But–”

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to make your acquaintance.”

Kuroko bowed in front of the vampire’s shocked face. With that dumbfounded look, he resembled a bit Kagami.

“…uh… Aomine Daiki.”

“Thank you for taking care of Nigou, Aomine-kun.”

“I wasn’t–” taking care of him. But before Aomine could finish, Kuroko disappeared in the darkness.

** 5\. In the library **

There was a lot of noise. Kuroko was quiet, but Kise wasn’t. For some strange reason, a Devil followed Kuroko along, claiming he didn’t feel safe leaving him alone with two vampires. Aomine didn’t like that Devil. However, Kise was fond of Kagami, and that was enough to keep him away from Aomine’s sight.

“Where’s Kagami-kun?”

Kuroko appeared again from the darkness with three heavy-looking books into his arms.

“I have no idea. He was trying to escape from Kise few minutes ago.” Aomine said distractedly while cuddling Nigou sleeping into his arms. “Isn’t that robe a bit too long? You tripped twice already.”

“It’s because there’s too much dust here.”

“…and what does it mean with that? Can’t you just admit you’re clumsy?”

Kuroko didn’t reply. Aomine expected him to go directly to the wooden bookrest. Instead, Kuroko sat next to him, using two of the books as chair and opening the third one on his legs. He snapped his fingers and a handful of tiny blue flames gave him the right light to read. They were pleasantly warm.

“Am I disturbing you?”

He wasn’t. There was nothing to do in that empty castle except for listening to Kise’s rambles and waiting for the boredom to stop. Sometimes he went to the human world, but that ended up becoming the kingdom of boredom to Aomine’s eyes.

“I’m used to it. Don’t mind.”

Kuroko uncovered his neck. “I can pay you with my blood.”

Aomine almost chocked on those words. Nigou woke up because of the sudden jolt. “What?! I hunt my prays!” He tried all his best to sound outraged.

“Do you think I’m not worthy? I’m good at hiding, you know?”

“I don’t want your blood.”

That seemed to settle the whole matter. However, as Kuroko turned the first page, Aomine added. “…and I’m not that hungry right now. Maybe later.”

Kuroko, the head bent on the huge book, slightly nodded. “I humbly accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three years I wanted to write this. I enjoyed it.


End file.
